Professor Layton and the Two Keys
by MikuLover
Summary: Rhonda and Monica-Hollie couldn't be more different. After all, they come from different parts of the world! Somehow, they must become friends and work together when a horrible incident occurs- The Professor has been kidnapped!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a new series!**

**This is staring Me and my friend Moni! She is being called Monica-Hollie Thompson.**

**I'm being called Rhonda Scarlet.**

Rhonda's POV~

"Love is a song that never ends!" I screeched. I loved to sing (especially in the shower), and I was sure that no one would mind. The Professor had been nice enough to let me become his apprentice when we met on his adventure in Cleveland. I liked him a lot, and I think it's because we were so similar.

Except for the fact I was so energetic.

Being fourteen, that was a problem sometime.

Something thumped on the bathroom door.

"Hey Rhonda, shut up in there!" It was Clive, who never could seem to leave me alone.

"Like the voice of a heavenly choir," He ran screaming from the door.

"My ears!" I could hear him yelling as he slammed his bedroom door. I needed to shower, especially since the Professor said that his friend Monica-Hollie was coming! Another girl! Flora was alright, but there's only so much pink I can handle. And, she annoys me because she's...well, perfect! She's smart and beautiful, and all the boys love her. Even my crush, Josh Michaels.

I turned off the water and clambered out of the tub, sprawling on the floor. The room swam, and I shook my head to try and see normal again.

"Let's sing a gay little spring song!" I murmured and bobbed my head. My singing should be made illegal. It truly is awful.

"Let's twitter and tweet like the birdies in May!" I yelled as I brushed my wet bangs out of my face.

I dried myself with a white towel, and then rushed to my room. I shared with Flora. Ugh. And it was painted pink.

"Pink pink pink." I grumbled as I pushed through our closet, searching for something to wear.

I grabbed a white blouse (Flora's) and an olive skirt. I would have to do.

I pulled my hair back into my trademark pigtails, and then slipped my cowgirl boots on. They were my favorite pair of shoes, my mother had given them to me for my thirteenth birthday.

"Drip drip drop, little April showers!" Flora slammed the door shut and flopped onto her bed.

"Could you please stop screeching?" She grumped. I frowned.

"So sorry, your majesty." She looked up at me, and I could tell she was upset. "Oi, what's up?" She sighed and brushed her pony tail behind her shoulder.

"Professor's not letting me cook for his friend!" I giggled. At least he let me sing. That didn't send people to the ER. Well, there was that one time Luke's ears started bleeding, but he couldn't prove anything.

"Drip drip drop, when the sky is falling, you come along with a song right away!" I yelled, using my hairbrush as a microphone. I loved Disney music, and I absolutely love Bambi. It was my favorite movie.

"Shut up!" Flora laughed, throwing her pillow at me. I dodged it easily, and went into the ghostly wail of Little April Showers. Flora yelled and lunged for the pillow, only to jam it over her ears.

"You're so mean!" I laughed.

"You're so bad at singing! Hopefully Monica-Hollie can teach you something!" I smiled.

And then, the doorbell rang.

**A/N: Who's at the door? Review!**

**MikuLover~**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm a lean, mean fanfiction writing machine! Tales From a Not So Popular Eighth Grader is being mean to me right now, so it'll be updated tomorrow instead of today.**

**And now...for the person behind the door!**

Monica Hollie's POV~

I rang the doorbell, a little bit nervous. I hadn't seen Professor Layton in such a long time. He was so nice, but still. It was a bit nerve-wracking. Mother had been friends with Mr. Layton for a while now and I had met him several times. He always challenged me with the hardest puzzles. I had proudly solved every single one. Without a hint coin.

"Mr. Layton? Are you home?" I knocked gently, and rang the doorbell again. My taxi was gone, and my trunk was becoming rather heavy. I set it down and sat down on it. It was chilly out. I pulled my red scarf further up my neck and shivered.

The door swung open and there, standing above me and smiling was-

"Professor Layton!" I cried, throwing my arms around him. He laughed.

"Monica! How long has it been?" I smiled up at him, my arms still around his middle.

"Too long." He smiled.

"Hey Professor!" I looked around Mr. Layton and spotted a girl. I had never met her before. She had long, shaggy, dark red hair, which was pulled into pigtails. She had on a shorter skirt and a white blouse. She grinned shyly and hid behind Flora, who waved.

"Monica Hollie, I presume?" She said. I knew it Flora from the description of her in the letter Mr. Layton had sent me.

"Yes. Flora?" She nodded and smiled, showing perfectly straight teeth. She really was as beautiful as the Professor had described. Maybe even more.

"And...you are?" The girl with the pigtails smiled and her face went red.

"H-hi. I'm...I'm Rhonda." I smiled at her. I could tell she was a bit wary.

The Professor was completely oblivious to the drama unfolding.

"Well, isn't this nice? Why don't you all go up to Flora and Rhonda's room and I'll order some pizza for dinner?" I nodded slowly, never taking my eyes off of Rhonda. I just...there was something strange about this girl. The way her eyes were so dark and her face looked so...scary. Like she didn't want me here. Flora took my hand and led me upstairs, Rhonda right behind us.

It was going to be a long week.

**A/N: Don't worry, I love MoniCullenVolturi! I just need some drama. Rhonda has a reason, but she's mistaking Monica Hollie for someone. Who could that be?**

**Review if you read!**

**MikuLover~**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm on a roll, so why stop now? I love this series so far, and I'm gonna try to get at least five chapters done today. Wish me luck!**

Rhonda's POV~

I didn't like her the minute I saw her. That Monica Hollie. She was wearing a black skirt and a lacy white blouse. She also had on a little pink coat. The Professor hung it up in the closet. She was hugging him. I didn't like that. Not one bit.

"Hello." She was cheery. Well, I wasn't going to be. I hid behind Flora and tried to smile. I didn't want the Professor to know.

"And...you are?" I seethed with rage. How could she pretend not to know me? After what she had done? I knew her, and her fake accent wasn't going to change anything. She wasn't British. She was American, and her name wasn't Monica. She had the Professor totally fooled though.

"I'm...I-I'm Rhonda." She smiled, showing pretty teeth. I bet she never needed braces. I felt my face darken, the way it does when I feel threatened. Being the daughter of a fortune teller, I know how to look impressive, creepy, and ominous at will. I used all of my strength to make her feel uneasy.

It seemed to have worked, because her smiled faltered when she looked at my face.

"Well, isn't this nice?" The Professor said, clapping his hands together. He was totally unaware of the history between me and this girl. "Why don't you go upstairs, and I'll order a pizza for dinner?"

Flora took Monica Hollie by the hand and led her upstairs. I followed, close behind. She wasn't leaving my sight.

No matter how hard she tried.

**A/N: I bet you don't think Rhonda's that innocent anymore! She had a very bad experience with someone who looked a lot like Monica Hollie. So, review and keep your eyes peeled for another chapter.**

**MikuLover~**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Now it will be in Flora's POV! Yay, Flora!**

Flora's POV~

"This is our room." I said, stepping aside for Monica Hollie to enter. She smiled as she looked around.

"Oh, it's quite nice. I like it very much." She sat on the edge of my bed and crossed her legs. I fished around under my bed until I found them. My stash of Oreos. I am addicted to Oreos. I handed her a couple and she smiled gratefully.

Rhonda sat on her bed, face still dark and creepy. I wondered what was with her. She had been so happy only five minutes ago! Now, she was acting as if Monica Hollie was a serial killer!

"So, uh..." Monica said, staring down at her shoes. "What do you-" Rhonda snarled.

"You may have the Professor fooled, but not me! I'd recognize you anywhere! Even with that fake accent!" Monica Hollie blinked, startled.

"I-I...what?" Rhonda jumped up, tears in her eyes.

"Don't play dumb, Marie! I know it's you! You know it too, so stop! Just leave now!" I stared at Rhonda. What had gotten into her?

"I'm so sorry, I don't-" Monica had tears in her eyes too. She looked so scared. Rhonda threw her shoes off and hurled them at the wall. Then she collapsed on her bed.

"I thought I had gotten rid of you. I even convinced my mom to move. I didn't...how did you find me?" I blinked. Monica knew Rhonda? Well, if she did, Monica Hollie didn't know it.

"I'm sorry, but I have absolutely no idea what you're taking about!" She spluttered. Rhonda let out a sob.

"Just do it already. Don't keep me waiting. I'm braver than I was before." Monica looked baffled, and I guessed I looked that way too, because she just stared at me.

"Do you know what...?" She asked, mouth open, pointing at Rhonda. I shook my head, bewildered.

Rhonda sat up, tears staining her face.

"You...you really don't know? About all of those things you did to me?" Monica Hollie shook her head.

Rhonda sighed and stood up. She brushed back Monica's bangs and stared. Then she sighed and started to cry again.

"Oh dear God! Thank you!" She sunk onto the bed and pulled her knees up to her chest. Monica Hollie was really surprised now, and so was I.

"Rhonda? What's gotten into you?" Rhonda sighed and sat up.

"I knew this girl once. She looked just like you. Except...she was different. Had a scar from stitches on her forehead. She seemed nice, and then she spread rumors, and she told everyone I was gay. I had to leave my school, my town. I hated that girl so much, and I thought she was back." I stared.

"Y-you never told me that. I tell you everything, why couldn't you tell me that?" I was angry now. How could she have kept such a huge secret from me?

"I'm sorry, I just thought you wouldn't understand. You've never been bullied, no one picks on you! You're the most popular person in school! Everyone likes you, even...Josh!" She started to sniffle.

I felt stunned. Monica looked horrified.

"That's...awful! I'm sorry, I didn't know." Rhonda smiled.

"Why are you apologizing? You didn't do anything wrong! It was Marie Mignonette who did it." Monica Hollie was quiet and we all sat, until the Professor came in.

"Girls, dinner. I got pepperoni, you're favorite and-Rhonda?" Rhonda hopped up.

"Oh, it's nothing Professor! Monica Hollie just told a really funny joke, that's all. Come on, pizza!" We all ran downstairs, but I couldn't help and think...did Rhonda really know Monica Hollie Thompson?

**A/N: That was a bit rushed, but I gotta clean my room. See ya! And review!**

**MikuLover~**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: OMG sorry, I have been such a bad update-r! Is that even a word?**

**Oh well...here's chapter five anyways.**

* * *

**Rhonda's POV**

We grabbed the pizza box, and with the Professor's permission, we took it up to Flora's room to stuff our faces.

"Mmm! Yummy!" I stuffed almost a whole piece in my mouth. Monica-Hollie laughed, but Flora looked slightly disgusted. "Hey, don't hate me because I'm beautiful!" I said, pizza almost falling out of my mouth.

"Eew, you're so gross, you know that?" Flora said. She wiped her mouth with a napkin. Sometimes, she can really act stuck-up.

"You know what you're problem is? You don't know how to have fun!" Flora's mouth fell open, and I noticed Monica lean back to watch the show.

"I-I do too know how to have fun! Why, just the other day I..." I grinned at her and took another huge bite of pizza.

"Why just the other day...you what?" She blushed and smushed my pizza slice in my face.

"Augh! What the-" I was laughing, even though I would need another shower. Monica-Hollie was laughing too, and I decided that maybe she wasn't so bad after all. Laughing turned to crying, and soon I was rolling on the floor, clutching my stomach because it hurt so much to laugh.

"Um, Rhonda?" Monica said, giggling.

"Oh, don't mind her, she has issues." Flora said, a bit harshly. I sprang up and stopped laughing at once.

"You'd. Better. Not. I mean it, Flora." Flora smirked, and I felt tears well up in my eyes. "Don't do it!" Flora sighed and turned to Monica-Hollie.

"She has emotional problems. She can't control her emotions very well at all. Seriously, it's been medically proven." Tears were streaming down my face for the second time that day.

"Y-...you're so mean! You said y-you wouldn't t-tell anyone!" I cried, pulling my legs up to my chest and rocking back and forth. Monica looked at me with something like pity on her face, and a bit like oh-my-gosh-this-is-awkward.

The truth is, I do have emotional problems. When I was little, I was really crazy, so my mom took me to the doctors office. The doctor had said I was healthy, but I was a bit...um...mentally retarded and I couldn't control my emotions that well. This makes school so much more difficult, and everyone avoids me like the plague, because I'm a bit scary. But I had asked Flora not to tell anyone!

"Flora, Monica, Rhonda? What's going- oh Rhonda." It was the Professor, and I ran into a hug. He's so nice to me, he never makes fun of my problem. "There there, dear. It's all right. Calm down." I was still crying, but much more softly now. The Professor turned to Monica-Hollie. "I take it you know now. Flora probably told you. I asked her to, at least." I gasped and looked up at the Professor.

"You...asked Flora to-" He nodded.

"I didn't want Monica to have to find out the hard way. Do you understand?" I nodded, but a fresh wave of tears had overcome me.

"Hey Professor, what happened to playing cards?" It was Clive. "Oh boy, there she goes again!" He groaned. The Professor pinched his ear.

"Clive, she can't help it!" He swatted the Professor's hand away.

"Yeah yeah, but it's kinda scary when she just goes off the deep end." I didn't say anything. What did you say to that anyways?

* * *

**A/N: More drama. Yes, Rhonda has no control over her emotions, which may be a major problem later on. And also, she has no social skills LOL!**

**Review if you read!**

**MikuLover~**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Here's another update! Hope you enjoy! Sorry, it's very slow going,must the professor will eventually be kidnapped. Probably in the next chapter.**

* * *

_Monica-Hollie_

"Oh, knock it off Clive." Flora muttered. Clive held his hands up and waked from the room.

"T-thanks Flora." Rhonda sniffed, climbing back onto the bed.

To her surprise (and a little to mine), I leaned over and hugged her.

"Are you okay?" I asked. She sniffled again and hugged back.

"Yeah, I'm okay. It just takes a while to calm down." I noticed something.

"Hey, wait!" I said, pulling back from her, "you don't have a north accent! You're not from around here, are you?" she shook her head.

"I'm American by birth. I lived in New York City with my mother for a while and then I came to be the professor's apprentice. Luke doesn't like that much, but we're great friends." I laughed.

"I'll bet you are." Luke and Rhonda seemed like a perfect match to me. They were both talkative, small and emotional. Though I would never tell either of them that.

"C'mon," Flora interrupted, "let's finish this pizza! It's not gonna eat itself!" we spent the next half hour or so eating pizza and chatting.

After that, we painted nails. Luke came in to watch and to talk. Weird, right?

"So Luke, what color do you want your nails to be?" I asked teasingly. And he actually thought about it! "U-uh, I was just kidding!"

"If I had to choose, I'd do blue." I rolled my eyes and giggled.

"I don't think the professor would like you painting your nails Luke." Luke smiled.

"I'm only joking." After nail painting, we all crawled into bed.

I had brought my sleeping bag, so I was camped out on the floor.

And I was finding something else out about Rhonda. She snores.

Like, really loud.

"How do you sleep through this?" I asked Flora.

"What?" she practically yelled.

"I said, how do you sleep through this?" again, she didn't appear to hear me.

"WHAT?" she was going to wake up the whole house if she wasn't careful.

"I SAID-" she held up a hand and reached up to her ears, pulling out two cone-thingies.

"That's better. Now, what'd you say?"

"Earplugs!" I yelled. She nodded.

"Want a pair?" I nodded and held out my hand.

"Desperately!" I pushed the foam earplugs into my ears and fell asleep.

It had been a long day.

* * *

**AN: Again, POINTLESS CHAPTER ALERT!**

**But next chapter, the drama will all start...:)**

**Please review!**

**MikuLover~**


End file.
